Our Love Never Dies
by shyesplease
Summary: Same story, written Differently. Miley likes Oliver, Oliver likes Miley, A couple things happen, i just don't want to give the story away! READ & REVIEW PLEASE! MileyxOliver Desclaimer: I don't own hannah montana.
1. Chapter 1: Dear Hannah

**A/N: Hey F****allenforFallOutBoy**** said maybe I should try writing my stories this way so I thought I'd give it a go! Please tell me which way you like it better, the story is the same just to let you know, just I wrote it different. So PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY:)**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 1**

**Dear Hannah**

**Miley's House**

Miley was pacing her room figuring out what to do,_"I am soooo bored! I finished my homework and I don't have a concert tonight so what is there to do! Should I call Lilly? Yea…let me call her."_

Miley then calls Lilly

"Hey Lil!"

"Hey Miles! What's up?"

"Nothing, that's the problem, Can you come over?"

"Yea sure…be there in a few!"

"Ok," Miley said hanging up the phone, to wait for her friend's arrival.

Oliver's House

"_Why am I having this problem? How am I gonna solve it? Aaaaagh,"_ Oliver asked himself

Miley's House

"Hey Lil…so…What you want to do," Miley asked her friend.

"Hannah E-Mails!" Lilly practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Fine," Miley then opens her inbox

Pointing her finger to the screen Lilly yelled, "Open that one!"

"Okay, let's give it a look shall we!"

Dear Hannah,

Your music is amazing! Big fan here! Well my problem is, I don't know if my friends actually like me, because I have a lot of money and it seems that's the only reason why they like me1 Help!

From,

Leslie

Miley then started to type her response.

Dear Leslie,

Test your friendship, ask them to do something that you know only a true friends would do for you! I hope it works out!

Love,

Hannah Montana

"Good Advice! This one now," Lilly said pointing to yet another letter.

"Okay!" "Wow this one must be Urgent!"

"Why?"

"Well lets see…The word urgent is in uppercase and it's bold!" Miley said pointing out the obvious.

"Sorry." "Now Open it!" Lilly said eagerly.

Miley then opens up the message.

Dear Hannah,

I am sorta stuck here! I have a girlfriend see, but I don't like her that way! I guess I only go out with her for 2 reasons I'm not very proud of. 1-She is the only girl in school that I know of who likes me. 2-I'm trying to make someone jealous. See this is my problem; I have been in love with this person since I've met her, but I know she doesn't feel the same! On top of that, she is a pretty close friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship! I need your advice Hannah, HELP!

Love,

Oscar

"Whoa…what are you gonna say!" Lilly wondered.

"How bout this…"

Dear Oscar,

If you really like your friend and think she is worth the risk, if I were you I'd let down your girlfriend easy and when you're ready tell your friend your feelings. Plus if your friend is a true friend, she won't let this get in the way of your friendship. Hope I helped!

Love,

Hannah Montana

"That's good, now this one!"

"Listen…I don't feel like doing this anymore." Miley stated as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

Lilly seeing her friend a little upset asks, "Miley, What's wrong?"

Miley then Breaks down in tears, "You can't tell anyone."

"Lips are sealed," Lilly assured her.

"Okay, well I like Oliver…A LOT!." "You know the whole Becka situation, well I was going to let him dump her, but then I saw he liked her so I told him not to, and now I know I'll never be with him because they're never going to break up! When I'm around them they are always flirting and hugging and stuff that makes me want to kill her because I want that to be ME," A breathless, upset Miley told Lilly.

"You done."

"Yea, thanks for listening."

"You're Welcome." She then pulls Miley into a hug "It's okay, things will get better, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2: Snap Out of It!

**_A/N: I still don't know what version i should keep! So please tell me which one you like better, cause i want to get rid of one of the versions! ENJOY:)_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 2**

**Snap Out of It!**

Oliver's House

"_I wonder if 'Hannah' wrote back to me yet! I'm so glad I used my middle name instead of my first or she might have figured it out," _Oliver said looking in his inbox _"Yes! She responded!"_

Dear Oscar,

If you really like your friend and think she is worth the risk, if I were you I'd let down your girlfriend easy and when you're ready tell your friend your feelings. Plus if your friend is a true friend, she won't let this get in the way of your friendship. Hope I helped!

Love,

Hannah Montana

"_Ok, so I dump Becka, but I'll wait a little so Miley won't get suspicious then wait a little more then tell Miley my feelings, even though she said she only likes me as a brother or pet fish! Well plan set, I just hope I can go through with it! Thanks 'Hannah'!"_

Then his cell phone rings "Hello?"

"Hello…um…me and Miley are going to the beach, do you want to come?" Lilly asked

"Sure be there soon!" Oliver said with a little excitement in his voice

"Ok…Bye!"

Miley's House

Lilly getting off the phone with Oliver says to Miley, "He said he'll be there!" _"Big Surprise, I always thought they had a thing for each other, well I know Miley liked Oliver, but now I have to find out if he likes her!"_

"Sweet…lets go!" Miley said eagerly "_Just the thought of seeing him makes me so happy! He is just the best!"_

"Miley? Miley! MILEY," Lilly screamed at her friend

"Huh…o sorry!"

"Stop daydreaming about Oliver and let's go!" Lilly said with annoyance in her voice.

Miley blushes, "Sorry…"

Beach

"_Well I'm here, where are they! Probably still getting ready! I can't wait to see Miley, O here they come! Aw man she looks so pretty! Snap Out of it Oliver, you still have a girlfriend" _"Hey Guys," Oliver greeted.

"_Aw, he is looking so adorable, and just now he's smiling which makes me want to run over to him and kiss him, but I can't! 1-he has a girlfriend! 2- I don't think Oliver would like that since he probably doesn't like me like that!"_ Miley said to herself

Then Lilly elbowed Miley in her side.

"OW!" "What?" Miley screamed.

"Oliver just said hi!" Lilly pointed out.

"O…sorry…Hey Oliver, sorry I was just thinking."

"Ok, whatever, want to go in the water guys?" Oliver asked.

"Um…Sure!" "_OMG! He's taking off his shirt! Man is he H-O-T Hot!"_ A practically droolingMiley kept thinking as he took off his shirt.

"Um…Miley…You coming?"

"O YEA! I mean… yes." _"Lilly is giving me the I-need-to-talk-to-you face!" _"Umm, but I need to tell Lilly something… so go in the water and we'll catch up!"

"Alright." Oliver then heads into the ocean.

Lilly seeing Oliver was in the water, turns to Miley, "Ok, stop thinking about him for a second and listen to me!"

"Okay, I'll try!" Miley said trying to fight off her desperate need to think and look at Oliver.

"Okay, 1- stop staring at him, it's a total giveaway. 2-stop thinking about him because it's making you look like an idiot, no offence!"

Miley informed Lilly, "None taken, but It's getting soooo hard not to think and look at him!"

"Well try and Snap out of it!" Lilly yelled snapping her fingers.

"Alright, I'll try…Lets go in the water now!"

(At the same time the girls are talking)

"_I'm swimming in here ALONE! I wonder what they are talking about! Sometimes I just wish I knew what they were saying! Well here they come!" _"Hey so what were you guys talking about…let me guess…BOYS!" Oliver said almost like he was jealous.

"Good guess, we were, but only one in particular!" Lilly said looking at Miley.

"O Who? or am I not allowed to know." Oliver asked with hope they might tell him.

"yup, you're not allowed to know!" Miley guaranteed him.

"O" Oliver said almost showing his sadness. _"Miley doesn't seem like herself today, is something wrong?" _"Miles…Are you okay today, you seem really, well not yourself."

"I'm fine…yea fine is what I am!" Miley said trying to sound convincing. "Ummm…I gotta go, cya later guys!"

"But you just got here!" Oliver said yelling after her.

"Sorry!"

Oliver the turned to Lilly asking her "What's up with her today?"

Lilly trying to pretend that she doesn't know said, "I don't know" "So…what are you doing tomorrow night?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Becka and I are hanging out…Why?"

"Just wanted to know!" "Doing anything special, or just your usual dinner and a movie?"

"Well I was thinking about breaking up with her."

"What!"

"Well she and I don't go well together! I've been trying to avoid hanging out with her cause I didn't know how to tell her until now!"

"O." "Well do you like anyone else?" Lilly asked, hoping to for him to say Miley.

Oliver lied saying, "No not really, I just wanted to break it off with her, because why date someone you're not really in to?" "_Well some of that was true, hope Lilly doesn't know I'm lying!"_

"True!" Lilly said eyeing him. "Well cya…I'm gonna see how Miley is doing!"

"Bye!" Oliver said as Lilly left. _"I'm wondering how she is doing too!"_

_**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Great Note Taker!

**_A/N: Hey here is the 3rd chapter rewritten! I thought and i'm going to delete the other version now. So ENJOY this chapter:D And thanks for those you review before. :)_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 3**

**Not a Great Note Taker!**

Miley's House

Miley hears a knock on the door

_Who could that be? _"O, Hey Lilly!"

"Hey...Why did you leave so soon?"

"Trust me…if I stayed any longer, I would of lost it!"

"O, well I have good news!"

"What!"

"Oliver said on his date with Becka tomorrow, he might break up with her!" Lilly said in excitement for her friend.

"Really?" Miley said as it was almost too good to be true.

"Really! And he said that they don't go well together!"

"Awesome!" "This makes me feel great!" Miley yelled with a smile

"I thought it would, well…I have to go home." "Cya in school tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Then Miley starts dancing saying… "O yea, O yea, O yea O yea O yea!"

Oliver then walks up to the door. _"She looks so cute dancing! I'll wait till she is done."_

Miley still dancing turns around to find Oliver at the door smiling.

"How long have you been there?" Miley asked embarrassed to death.

Oliver with a smile on his face said, "Bout a minute, Why so happy?"

"Ummm…Well I just found out…I'm…going to…Zac Efron's Party!" Miley said, then feeling relieved she didn't blurt out it was about him.

"O, well I just dropped by, to see if you were okay, since you were acting weird at the beach."

"_Awwww he is sooo sweet, I wonder why other girls don't like him, but that's even better cause then I have him to myself!" _"O, I'm fine." Miley said trying to be convincing.

"Well just wanted to know!" "Bye! Cya tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Then Miley crashes on the couch thinking of Oliver "_He is soooo cute, funny, hot, sweet, cute, nice, hot! And so much more!"_

Then Jackson came downstairs and saw his sister on the couch with a smile so big it was hard to describe, "Looks someone got bit by the love bug."

Miley Still in her daydream replied, "yea."

"Who is the lucky guy?" _Or should I say unlucky after I'm done with him!_

Miley still daydreaming said, "It's…" But then she realizes what she was about to say and comes back to reality "None of your Business!"

"Damn girl, I was just asking, Don't go psycho on me!"

"I never ask about your life, so stay out of mine!" Miley yelled at her brother, trying to get him to go away.

"Alright whatever Ms. Drama Queen, I'm heading over to work!" Jackson said heading toward the door.

Next Day At School

Lilly came up to Miley at her locker and greeted her, "Hey Miley!"

"Hey!" Miley said greeting her back.

"I have a doctor's appointment, so can you give me the notes for History at lunch so I can copy them?"

"Sure!" Miley said closing her locker.

"Well cya at Lunch!" Lilly said, heading to the office to get picked up.

"Bye." Then she headed to History Class

History Class

Everyone was taking notes except…MILEY! She was too busy looking at Oliver. And when she wasn't looking at him she was doodling hearts that had MS + OO in them and she was writing things like: I Love Oliver, Mrs. Oliver Oscar Oken, Mrs. Oken, Mrs. Miley Oken, Mrs. Smoken Oken! Before she knew it, class was over and she realized, she didn't take ANY notes!

Lunch

"Hey, so Where's the notes?" Lilly asked curiously seeing they weren't around.

"Lets just say…I didn't take good notes!"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked all confused.

Miley confessed, " I was staring at Oliver like the whole class period and Look at my notebook!" She then shows Lilly her 4 back to back pages of Doodled hearts and words.

"WoW! You have it bad!" Lilly said to Miley as she took her eyes off her notebook.

Oliver who comes out of nowhere asked, "What does she have bad?" Miley then quickly shut her book!

"O nothing really," Lilly replied. "Hey, did you take the History notes in History today?'

"Yea…You need them?"

"Yea, Are they in your locker?"

"Yea, go ahead, you know my combination!"

"Thanks!" "Be Back Soon!" Lilly said as she got up from the table and ran to Oliver's locker.

Miley who was confused on how Lilly knew if combination asked, "How come she knows your combination?"

"Cause she is always asking me for pens, pencils, paper, etc. So one day I just got so annoyed I gave her my combination so she wouldn't have to ask me to open up my locker and get the stuff for her."

"O"

"Soooo…What's wrong with you notes?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I kinda didn't take any...so when Lilly comes back can I look at your notes too?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes and lip out.

Oliver seeing this couldn't say no, so her replied, "Sure…but that doesn't sound like you! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I just have had a lot of things on my mind lately." _"Like you!"_

"Like What?" Oliver asked, again hoping she would tell him.

"_Like you!" _"Well, Hannah, School, Boys…" Miley replied.

"O" _I wish I was one of the Boys you thought about! _"Well if you need to talk to someone…I'm always available."

"Thanks! You're a great friend!" _Now tell me, I know I say this a lot, but…How Can he be soooo SWEET! And where the heck is Lilly? _"Where's Lilly?" Miley asked as she looked around.

"I don't know she should have been back by now!" _Where could she be?_

_**A/N: Well Where's Lilly? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE:D THANKS! BYE BYE for NOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Love Book

**_A/N: Here is Chapter 4! ENJOY!_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 4**

**Love Book**

Oliver's Locker

Lilly is at Oliver's locker still searching for his History notebook, _"Where is that notebook? Finally found it!"_ Lilly then takes out the book, but another book falls out with it. "Oops!" is all Lilly managed to say as she pick up the book. It had a huge heart on it so Lilly really wanted to know why Oliver would have something like that in his locker. "_What is this…probably his cheesy pickup lines and stuff like that!" _

All of a sudden Oliver's voice was heard yelling for Lilly.

Lilly hearing Oliver said, "Oliver! I'm still at your locker!"

Lilly then hears footsteps coming closer and she was still holding that book! _"I want to know what you are so, book meet the backpack,"_ Lilly said to herself as she quickly shoved the book in her backpack just in time to see Oliver turn the corner.

"What is taking you so long?" Oliver asked her.

"I couldn't find it, but I just did, so let's get back to Lunch." Lilly said to Oliver as she closed his locker and headed to the cafeteria.

"Whatever." Oliver replied following Lilly.

After School at Lilly's House

Lilly got to her house and headed straight up to her room. She opened her backpack and took the book with the heart on it out! She opened it.

Page 1: This book belongs to Oliver Oscar Oken! "_So this is his book."_

Page 2: This book is dedicated to the Love of My Life. _"What is this…his little Love Book!"_

Page 3: _"A poem? Oliver writes Poems? I have to read this!"_ **(A/N: I wrote this, so if this suck sorry, I tried!)**

I've loved you ever since the day I met you,

When I close my eyes you are there,

I wouldn't change anything about you,

You're perfect in everyway,

You make me the luckiest person alive cause I get to see you everyday.

Yes I've loved you ever since I met you,

And when I close my eyes you are there,

But I know when you close you eyes I am never to be seen

And I know you won't ever love me!

"_I think I'm gonna cry!" "Who is this girl he is obsessing over!"_ Lilly wondered to herself.

Page 3: _"I think I know now!" "He is worst then Miley with the doodled hearts that have OO + MS and all the other good stuff." "OMG! He is in LOVE with MILEY!"_ Lilly then turned the page. _"He is so pathetic…More Poems…Gosh!"_

Then Lilly's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

A very busy Miley answered, "Hey Lilly, are you coming to the concert cause if you are, get over here now, ok…ok, nice talking to you bye."

"Bye." _"Ok, well I guess I'll bring my backpack with me." "And I'll bring this Love Book of Oliver's with me too." "I want to see Miley's reaction to this first one, so let me rewrite this thing…(she is rewriting it) Perfect!" "Now to go over Miley's and get ready." _Lilly then headed over to Miley's House.

Beach

"Hey Becka," Oliver greeted her.

"Hey Oliver!"

"Listen…I don't know if you noticed, but do you feel ANYthing when we hug?" Oliver asked Becka. _"I never kissed her, cause I wanted my first kiss to be with Miley, I know cheesy, but hey…I'm in love!"_

"Well, no…I mean it's a hug, is it suppose to?" Becka asked Oliver back.

"Well I think we should feel something." _"Like when I hugged Miley, I felt something!" _"Listen…you smart, nice, pretty, but I don't see out relationship going anywhere."

"O, so we're breaking up?" Was all Becka managed to ask.

"Yea, yes we are, sorry."

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Becka said before heading up the beach to head home.

"_I wonder if I can still make the concert!" _Oliver asked himself as he left the beach to go to the concert.

_**A/N: Ok i'll try to get chapter 5 up sometime! I'm leaving sometime tomorrow and won't be back till Monday sometime, so PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS:)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Concert

**_A/N: Hey so here is chapter 5! ENJOY!_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 5**

**Concert**

Concert

Miley going over to Lilly, "Finally my makeup is done!" Then Miley saw that Lilly was reading something. "What are you reading?"

Lilly looked up from the poem she had brought, "O it's this poem I found."

"Could you read it?" Miley asked.

"Sure…" Then Lilly started to read it.

I've loved you ever since I met you

When I close my eyes you are there

I wouldn't change anything about you

You're perfect in everyway

You make me the luckiest person alive cause I get to see you everyday

Yes I've loved you ever since I met you

And when I close my eyes you are there

But I know when you close you eyes I am never to be seen

And I know you won't ever love me!

"Awww, Poor thing," Miley said with sadness. "Who wrote this?"

"I don't know! There isn't an author."

"O, well can I have it?"

"Suuure," Lilly said with a smile as she gave Miley the poem.

Then someone that works there said that Hannah was on in 2.

"Okay then, gotta go, cya in a bit." Then Miley left to go on stage.

A couple minutes later Lilly heard a security guard greet someone with the last name Owens.

Lilly went out into the hall to find Oliver there. _"He's here!" _"Ol-right! Mike is here!" Then she ran up to Oliver and grabbed his arm. "Come on!" Then the two headed to the dressing room.

When they got there Lilly went to her backpack to get his 'Love' Book. As she took it out she handed it to Oliver saying, "I believe this is yours."

Oliver eyes shot wide at the site of seeing his 'Love' Book in his friend's hands. "Lilly! How could you! This is private!" "Does you know who know?" Oliver asked hoping Lilly didn't show Miley.

"No she doesn't know!" "Anyway sorry, I saw it and I couldn't resist." "By the way, you are quite the poet."

"Thanks," Oliver replied back with not much effort.

"The first one if my favorite, I wrote down a copy for me, but when I read the poem to Miley she said she wanted it so I gave it to her. She's a fan of you work!"

Oliver face lit up at that fact and replied, "Really? Wow, she actually liked it?"

"Yea, anyway, What's the whole situation with Becka?"

"O, we're over!" Oliver said with a smile.

"That's cool!"

Then Miley walked in. "Hey Lil…Oliver! When did you get here?"

"Not long ago…I broke up with Becka and I thought why not see my best friend perform."

"Aww thanks Oliv-Um I mean Mike!" "Umm well I'm back on, see ya guys later." Then she left again to go back on stage.

As Miley left, Oliver turned to Lilly saying, "Isn't she amazing!"

"If you say so…but okay lover boy, what are you going to do with the whole Miley situation?"

Oliver thinking about what to do couldn't think of anything.

Lilly finally came up with something, "What about secret admirer? You could write her poems and sign them secret admirer."

Oliver thinking about what Lilly just said though, _"Well, that would be a good idea…I guess I can do it…okay I will." _"Sure why not?"

"Now this weekend make a poem, and drop it in her locker sometime Monday morning before you have to meet us at Miley's House. That's your homework for this weekend, okay?"

Oliver said okay and then they just chilled in the dressing room until Miley came back. She came in, went to the bathroom to change then when she came out asked if they were ready to go. They gathered up there things and headed to the limo.

As the Limo got to Oliver's stop, Oliver opened the door and Lilly said, "Oliver remember!"

"Okay!" Oliver yelled back annoyed. Then he shut the limo door and headed home.

_**A/N: Okay so i hope you guys liked it! I won't be able to update till Monday at the earliest cause I'm going away, So PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS:D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Admirer

**_A/N: Hey here is Chapter 6, sorry Monday & Tuesday were crazy & Busy Days! ENJOY :D_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 6**

**Secret Admirer**

Miley who was puzzled at what Lilly had just said to Oliver asked, "Remember what?"

Lilly had to think of something fast so she said, "To do…his homework!" "Can you believe he still didn't do it yet!"

"But it's only Friday Lilly…he has 2 whole days to finish it!"

"O…it's Friday…I thought it was Sunday…stupid me!" Then she saw there were coming up to there house. "Well look at that! It's my house…gotta go…cya miles!"

"Bye!" As Lilly left the limo to head home, she left Miley confused as ever.

Early Monday Morning

Oliver had woke up early to go to school extra early to put his little note in Miley's Locker. After he slipped the note in he headed over to Miley's house to meet up with Miley and Lilly like he did every morning, so they could walk to school together.

Oliver then headed up the driveway to Miley's House. Oliver then walked up to the door and before he knocked he was greeted bye Miley. Then Lilly asked, "Oliver did you do your 'homework'?"

Oliver responded kinda annoyed with a, "Yes! Okay!"

Miley was still confused, but she decided to keep her confusion to herself. "Hey guys ready to go?" Lilly and Oliver just nodded their head. Miley then said goodbye to her dad and the three were on there way to school.

Oliver didn't say anything the whole way, unlike Miley and Lilly who were talking about numerous things. Finally they had arrived at school and the trio all went there separate ways to their own lockers. Miley then went over to her locker, and put in combination. From afar Oliver watched her like a hawk waiting to see her reaction. Then Miley opened her locker to find a note fell out of it. She picked it up and started to read it.

Dear Miley,

When I see you down the hall

I stare at you in awe

You have beauty like no other

I don't want another

You put a smile on my face by just being near

It's been like this all year!

From,

Your Secret Admirer

Oliver who was down the hall at his locker was watching her and seeing that she was pleased and decided to get his books for his class. And at that point Miley looked up from her note and looked around to see if she could figure out who it might be. Miley looked around but didn't think any of the guys she saw would write it. She saw Oliver who she wanted it to be, but she knew it wasn't him because he has a C in English so he couldn't have wrote something like this.

Then she saw Lilly in the hallway heading to her class. She immediately shouted, "LILLY!" hearing this Lilly came over to see what was up.

As Lilly was running up to Miley she had no clue what was going on until she saw a note in Miley's hand and she figured it was probably the secret admirer thing she told Oliver to write. "What's up?"

Miley then said, "Read this!" Miley then handed the note to Lilly who then read it. "Looks like someone has a Secret Admirer," Lilly said with a smile.

Miley also had a smile on her face. "I know! Do you have any idea of who it might be?"

Lilly not wanting to rat out Oliver replied with a no then said she had to get to class before she was late. Then they both headed off to there classes.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! REVIEW PLEASE :D Also if anybody has poems i can use please PM me cause i need them for more Secret Admirer stuff. I Promise if you send me a poem i will credit you if i use it. THANKS:D_**


	7. Chapter 7: More of the Secret Admirer

**_A/N: Hey well here is chapter 7! I warn you it's kinda boring, but PLEASE REVIEW:D I didn't completely make up the poem below so I would like to give credit to Christin C. and Chris Messick. ENJOY:D_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 7**

**More of the Secret Admirer**

Lunch Time

It was lunchtime and Oliver had already got his food and was at the table waiting for Miley and Lilly. Then he saw them come up to him.

As Lilly was taking her seat she said, "Hey Oliver…guess what?"

"What?"

"Miley has a secret admirer!"

Oliver now turning to Miley asked, "Really?" He didn't want to let her think it was him.

"Yea and from the note he sounds sooooo sweet!" Miley said with a smile.

Oliver liking Miley thinking he was sweet had to know if she thought it was anyone so he asked her, "Do you have any idea on who it is?"

"No idea!"

Oliver had a sign of relief on his face that Miley didn't notice though. And to change the subject he asked, "So Lilly…anything new?"

"Not really…"

"Well this food is too disgusting to eat," He said going over to the trash can to throw his lunch out. "Well I'm going to head out…cya guys later." Then he left the cafeteria.

"He usually stays until lunch is over…" Miley said to Lilly.

"What…you miss him already?"

"Well…yea."

"Man…You have it REAL bad!"

Library

See the real reason why Oliver didn't stay for lunch was to get a head start on his poem. He didn't feel like staying up late again trying to figure out what to say.

"_ok, I got most of it done!"_ Oliver thought to himself as he heard the bell ring in the Library.

After School

"Hey Oliver," Lilly said greeting her friend.

"Hey…what's up?"

"Why did you leave at lunch earlier today?"

"O…" Oliver then searched to see if Miley was around. "I was getting a jump start on the poem for Miley."

"O…ok…well Miley is waiting outside for us so lets go."

"Alright," Then they headed outside to meet up with Miley.

"Ready Miles?" Oliver asked her.

"Yea." Then they started to walk home. Lilly was the first to leave.

"Cya guys tomorrow!" She waved goodbye to her friends and headed to her house.

"Soo…" Miley started.

"Yea…"

"Why did you leave lunch, I mean usually you stay and talk with me and Lilly." Miley asked her friend. _What were you doing?_

"I was just getting a head start on homework."

"O." _Since when does he start homework early, but I'll let it slide._

"Well here's my stop…cya Miles!" Then he started walking home.

"Cya Oliver!" Then she headed to her house.

Next Morning

Oliver again did the same thing he did the day before, he got up early and put the poem in Miley's locker then headed over Miley's House then they walked to school.

Miley opened her locker once again to find a note fall out.

"Another one! Sweet!" She then opened up the note. It read:

Dear Miley,

I love your dark eyes,  
And your hair,  
I love your smile,  
And the way that you care.

You came into my life  
And made me complete  
Each time I see you  
My heart skips a beat.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"OMG!" Miley shouted. Then everyone started staring at her. "What? Can't a girl be happy!" Then everyone went back to their own lives. Then Oliver came down the hall.

"What was that all about Miley?" Oliver asked her, even though he had a good idea that it was his poem.

"My secret admirer wrote me again…look!" Then she handed it to him. He pretended to read it but didn't since, well he wrote it.

"Wow, he must really like you." Oliver said to Miley with a smile. Then he handed the note back to her.

_I guess Oliver doesn't like me…cause if he did he would be jealous, or something. _Miley thought to herself.

"Miley…um…are you okay?"

"O…sorry just thinking…I want to know who this guy is!" "I just hope if I do meet him, he is everything I hope he is."

"And what's that?" Oliver asked.

"Nice, Sweet, and Cute!"

"Well I have to get to class but cya later." Then he started down the hall to his class.

_I guess he doesn't like me!_ Then Miley shut her locker and headed to her class.

In Class

In a whisper Miley started to call Lilly's Name, "Lilly…Lilly"

"What?"

"I got another note from my secret admirer."

"Awesome…wait why are you not happy?" Lilly asked with concern.

"Well I was when I first saw it, then Oliver came over to see and well Lilly…I don't think he likes me at all."

"Don't worry Miley, if it turns out Oliver doesn't like you like that then, don't be sad this Secret Admirer guy is like in love with you." _If only she knew they were the SAME person! _

"Yea he does seem very nice and sweet, and you're not lying when you say he is in love with me…just look at this poem." She then hands Lilly the poem she got today.

"Wow! He is in love with you!" _And he is getting good at this poem thing! _

"Ok, class… time to take notes!" The teacher said as she walked into the room.

_**A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kinda boring, but next chapter will make up for it! REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS:D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Something is Up With Oliver

**_A/N: Here is Chapter 8. Once again I would like to credit two people for the poem below; Amanda Standridge and Ashley Borden. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And thanks so much for the 4 reviews I got for last chapter! ENJOY:D_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 8**

**Something is Up With Oliver**

Today was the third day straight that Oliver woke up, went to school to put the poem in Miley's Locker, then headed to her house to walk to school.

"I hope my secret admirer gives me another note today!" Miley said excitedly.

"He just might!" Lilly said with a smirk. Oliver then gave her a look which meant, stop smiling and shut up!

"I hope! He is like so…I don't know, but I would definitely go out with him if he asked me." Miley said.

"O, really?" Oliver asked trying to fight off a smile.

"Yea I would! Well here comes school!" Then the three got in the building and they all headed to Miley's Locker.

Miley opened her locker, and once again a note fell out of her locker. "YES!" She screamed. Everyone once again looked at her. "Sorry…" she replied then opened up the letter.

Dear Miley,

You make me feel special,  
You make me feel new,  
You make me feel loved,  
With everything you do.

My eyes light up when you enter a room.  
I smile when we are together.  
No matter how bad things are,  
You always make them better.

I love the way you can make me laugh  
For absolutely no reason at all.

I hope that one day you'll come to realize,  
How perfect you are when seen through my eyes.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"OMG!" "LILLY! Look!" She then handed the note to Lilly.

"Wow! You know, he kinda left a clue in there."

Oliver's face turned pale at the sound of these words coming out of Lilly's Mouth, but Miley was too busy to notice.

"What do you mean? What's the clue?"

"Well it's said that he loves the way you can make him laugh, so you have to have talk to him a couple of times at the least."

"Yea…so that eliminates some people."

"And it says that he smiles when you two are toget…" But then Oliver grabbed her away.

"What are you doing to me?" "Why don't you just say it's Oliver! Please don't speak anymore!"

"Fine…" Then the two go back to Miley.

"What was that about Oliver?" _He is acting strange today! What is he hiding from me!_

"O I just had to…" _What am I going to say, o man!_

Then a kid from the hallway yelled, "Hey locker man…Help me over here."

"Sorry…duty calls!" Then he went over to help the person.

Then Lilly knew she was going to ask her probably what was going on, and she was right. "Lilly…what was that about…why did Oliver pull you away like that?"

"He had to tell me something."

"What?"

"That…he…might have an idea on who it is!" _O God he is going to kill me!_

"Really? Who did he say?"

"He doesn't know, but he said when he finds out he would tell you!"

"Why didn't he just tell me?"

"So if he didn't figure it out, you wouldn't get mad." _Man am I lying very well today!_

"Okay, well class time!" Then she went to class.

Lunch Time

Miley and Lilly had gone to Lunch and were waiting for Oliver.

"I wonder where he is…never mind, here he comes."

"Hey guys sorry I was late, Mr. Johnson was talking to me about my English grade."

"Well is your grade worse." Lilly asked with concern in her voice.

"Actually it got better! I have C+ now, he said if I keep it up I might end the semester with a B-!" _I guess writing those poems helped me a little._

"That's great Oliver!" Miley said with excitement.

"Yea, well…I'm going to head out and start my 'homework' again." Then he got up and left.

When Oliver left Miley turned to Lilly, "Hey Lilly…do you actually think he is doing homework?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." She said then started eating her lunch.

"Well I would believe him, but I know Oliver and he would never start his homework early."

"Well he has been lately, people can change." Lilly said to Miley.

"Well it's bothering me, so I'm going to find out what he is up too." Then Miley left the table and was now exiting the cafeteria.

"Miley!...No!...let him be!" Lilly yelled to her as she also got up from the table and ran after Miley. _What if she sees him writing the poem! O NO! I got to get her before she gets to Oliver._

**_A/N: Is Miley going to find Oliver and see what he is up to? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE:D_**


	9. Chapter 9: You?

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone who reviewed! Um for the poem below I would like to credit Ashley Borden. Enjoy chapter 9:D_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 9**

**You?**

Miley didn't know where Oliver was so she was looking everywhere for him, but Lilly knew exactly where he was, which was the Library. So Lilly decided to go to Oliver to tell him about Miley.

Lilly was looking everywhere in the Library until she saw him at a table writing the poem. "Oliver...Miley's looking for you and she really wants to know what you're doing."

Oliver looked up at her puzzled, "Why does she want to know so badly, about where I am and what I'm doing?"

_Cause she likes you, you idiot, but I can't say that. _"I don't know, she just probably wants to know what's up with her best friend."

"O, well I haven't been talking to her that much lately, so I guess that is reasonable." "But I can't have her find out what I'm doing so…I'll try to avoid her for the rest of the day."

"Good luck with that!" Lilly said. "Want to get out of here!"

"Yea sure…I finished my poem for tomorrow, so yea." He then gathered his stuff and put the poem in his pocket and headed out.

Lilly looked out the door before going out and said, "No Miley here." Then they both headed out of the Library and went to their lockers to get books for their next class.

Oliver was at his locker gathering his books quickly, when he heard Miley calling for him. He quickly shut his locker and started to run for his next class. Then once Miley got to his locker, he was gone. "Where is that boy?" She said looking around and getting mad at the fact he ran away from her.

After School

_All I have to do, is put my books away, then get the books I need then get the heck home. _Oliver said to himself as he got to his locker. He quickly put his books away then shoved the books he needed into his book bag, then he shut his locker and turned around to find Miley right there.

"Hey Miley!"

"Don't you hey Miley me!" "Why do you keep running away from me?" "Does it have to do with the 'homework' you have been doing?" She asked Oliver putting air quotes around homework. "Is it even homework?"

"It's kinda like homework…" Oliver said kinda scared cause Miley was MAD at him. I mean like she was ready to kill him.

"But it isn't, is it?" Miley yelled with anger. "Why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

"We are, but Miley…you will find out sooner or later…I just can't tell you right now."

Miley wanted to know what was going on, and she was starring down Oliver now. "If I'm going to find, why can't you tell me now?"

_Should I tell her, I'm her secret admirer? No, no I can't, I'm not ready. _"I'm sorry…I just can't tell you yet."

"OLVIER…OSKAR…OKEN!" "You tell me now!" Then she slightly pushes him and he hits the lockers. And then as he hit the locker, the poem falls out of his pocket.

Miley then realized something fell out of his pocket and picked it up. "What's this?"

_O no the poem! _"Miley can I please have that?"

"Is this the 'homework'?" Miley asked with anger still in her voice.

Oliver couldn't do anything now, she was going to read it no matter what so he nodded and said in defeat, "…yes."

"Let's see it then." She opened the note and started reading it. He eyes went wide eyed and her jaw dropped.

Miley had finished reading it, then looked at Oliver and said, "You?"

"Yea…Miley…" Then Miley interrupted him saying, "You?" She was so surprised that You was the only thing she could say.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Oliver shouted then ran out of the school, and off to somewhere.

Miley was still in shock, she didn't know what to do. Just then Lilly came around the corner. "You know don't you?"

"If you mean, me knowing Oliver is my secret admirer than yes." "You knew."

"Yea." "Where is Oliver?"

"I don't know, my reaction made him think I don't like him, so he ran off somewhere." "Lilly! What am I going to do? He is sooo sweet, I mean look at the poem he wrote." Miley then handed the poem to Lilly.

Dear Miley,

All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart,  
And for us to be together, and never be apart.

We have so much more than I ever thought we would,  
I love you more than I ever thought I could.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"Whoa," is all Lilly manage to say.

"I know! Lilly what should I do?" Miley was getting upset now.

"Well there is only one thing to do, and that is find him and tell him how you feel."

"I guess, and I think I may know where he is." "I'll call you later Lilly; I'm going to find Oliver." At that's she ran out of the school to search for Oliver.

_**A/N: Will Miley find Oliver? Will she tell him how she feels? All and more in the next chapter! Info on the next chapter. It will probably be kinda short just to warn you. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE:D**_


	10. Chapter 10: The End or Not

_**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! 7 reviews! WOW! Here is Chapter 10! It's not long, but at the end something might happen! ENJOY:D**_

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 10**

**The End…Or Not!**

**  
**Miley was heading to the beach at the rock where she told Oliver she was Hannah Montana. When she got there she saw Oliver sitting on the rock.

Oliver was thinking about what just happened. _I should of never listened to Lilly. Now Miley is going to be weird around me and all. Our Friendship is ruined!_

Miley finally spoke up, "I thought I might find you here." All Oliver did was look up at her then continue to hang his head down. She then took a seat next to him.

"Hey…listen you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but…I just want to know one thing."

"What?" he asked glumly.

"I want to know how you have a C in English when you poems were out of this world."

"That's a C, but anyway I don't know how I wrote that well. I guess when it comes to you…I can do anything." He said as he raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"OMG! You are too sweet."

"I know you are not here to talk about my poetry so tell me why you're here."

"I just wanted to let you know, I was really shocked that my secret admirer was you…I didn't even think you liked me." "But I'm glad you were the one writing the poems."

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Really…Oliver…those poems made me feel so loved and happy!"

"Well good cause they were supposed to make you smile." He was now just now starring at her. _I'll just say it now… not that she doesn't know, but now I should just say…I love you. Okay Oliver now…_

"Miley…I don't know how you feel about me, but I like you…A LOT!" He then waited for her response.

"Well…I like you A LOT too." They both smiled. Then they leaned in to kiss.

They broke after a couple of seconds. "Sooo…" Oliver asked weather or not she liked it or not.

"Ummm…Oliver…"

"Yea…"

"I felt a lot of…" She was about to say fireworks when BAM! She got hit in the head. "Ow!" was all she managed to say before she fell unconscious.

**_A/N: You guys probably didn't see that coming:) But this story is not over. What will happen to Miley? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW:D Try to top 7 Reviews here!_**


	11. Chapter 11: One Hard Hit

_**A/N: WOW! 8 reviews from the last chapter! AWESOME! THANKS GUYS! Here is Chapter 11! ENJOY:D**_

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 11**

**One Hard Hit**

See while Oliver and Miley were kissing, a boy and his father were having a catch. The father kinda threw it off and hit Miley in the head and it was thrown HARD! **(A/N: I'm sorry if this is a lame thing to get hit in the head with, but it's the best I could come up with.) **

"Miley? Miley!" Oliver said shaking her hoping she would wake up.

Then the kid came over to see what happen, "O no! I'm soooo sorry! DAD!"

Then the kids father came over and saw Miley on the ground, "I'll call the ambulance.

Oliver just sat there next to Miley, starring at her and praying she would be okay.

The ambulance had come pretty quick and they took Miley to the hospital. Once Oliver got there he called Mr. Stewart and Lilly telling them the situation and telling them to come to the hospital.

While waiting for their arrival, Oliver headed back into Miley's Room. There he sat in a chair next to her and took her hand. "Please be okay," he said as he tightened his grip of her hand then kissed it.

A few minutes later, Robbie walked in with Jackson and Lilly after him.

"What did the doctor say?" Robbie asked.

"Well he said she should wake up soon, but…" Oliver trailed off. He hated what he had to tell them.

"But what?"

"The doctor said that when she wakes up she might not remember anyone or anything."

"O no. How long for?" Lilly asked. She was getting upset now, as well as everyone else in the room.

"They said it could take a couple a days, but they aren't sure she will ever get it back."

"Where's that kid who hit her?" Jackson asked with anger, making fists with his hands ready to beat someone up.

"They left like right before you came…they felt really sorry."

"Well they should!" Lilly yelled letting a tear fall from her eyes.

"Well let me get Jackson home before he does something, call me if she wakes up." With that Robbie left.

Jackson was heading toward the door when he saw Oliver holding Miley hand and he couldn't resist. "Oliver get you hands off my sister!" With that Oliver let go and Jackson left.

Lilly was still there though cause she wanted to find out about Miley and Oliver and all. "So…did you guys talk before all this happened?"

"Yea… we kinda kissed…"

Lilly squealed with excitement, "What! OMG that's awesome! Are you guys together?"

"Well she got hit before it was made official."

"O." Was all Lilly could say.

"Yea, well right now, I just hope she is okay."

Then Lilly's cell phone rang and it was her parents saying she had to go. "Yea, well I have to go home, but call me when she wakes up. Bye!" Then Lilly made her way to the door.

"Bye." Then Oliver turned to Miley. "I guess it's just you and me." _Man am I tired, well it looks like enough room on the bed for the two of us. _With that Oliver climbed into the bed with Miley. He kissed Miley forehead and laid down and put his arm over Miley's and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Miley," he said before he drifted to sleep.

_**A/N: Okay I thought I end the chapter sweet:) Anyway keep those wonderful reviews coming please. REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Awakening

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 12! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! ENJOY:D**_

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 12**

**The Awakening**

It was 5 a.m. in the morning when Miley finally opened her eyes. She was so warm and comfortable lying next to someone. She was about to go to sleep when she wondered who this someone was. She turned around to see who it was and she had no clue! "Help someone HELP!

Oliver woke up hearing her cry for help. "What's the matter," He asked.

"Let me see…a complete stranger is in bed with ME!"

Oliver realizing what she said knew she must of lost her memory. "O No, Listen do you know who you are?"

"Yea…I'm…I'm…I don't know!" She was starting to get upset by this fact.

"Ok well you are Miley Stewart, and I'm your best friend Oliver Oken." _Can't say I'm her boyfriend since…well I kinda not._

"Ok, but where am I and why?" She was confused now, but who could blame her.

"Well you were hit by a baseball and had to be rushed to the hospital…You in the hospital now." Oliver told her.

"Now, why are you here?" "Should of you went home or something."

"Well I'm your best friend and I care about you." "Plus my parents aren't home, so I thought instead of being by myself alone in my house…I would keep you company." He said this to her with a smile.

"O well that was nice of you." She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I'm not your only best friend, you have another one and her name is Lilly Trescott."

"So I have two best friends."

"Yup…well excuse me while I call your dad and Lilly." With that he went out into the hall and took his cell phone out and called Mr. Stewart.

"Hello!" Mr. Steward answered very tired and annoyed.

"Hi Mr. Stewart, it's Oliver and I am just calling you to tell you Miley is up."

Mr. Stewart then realizing what he said asked, "Does she have her memory?"

"None whatsoever!" Oliver proclaimed.

"Ok then I guess we'll have to tell her about her life and all. Does she know you at least?"

"Well she knows my name is Oliver Oken and I'm her best friend."

"Okay well I'll get up and get Jackson. Call Lilly and tell her to meet us infront of her house in like 20 minutes so we can head over to the hospital to see Miley…okay…well bye." And with that he hung up.

Oliver then hung up with Mr. Stewart and punched in Lilly's number.

Lilly got awaken at her house by the sound of her phone ringing. She saw it was Oliver and answered, "What Oken?"

"Man…aren't you a pleasant morning person!" "Anyway Miley is up and in 15 minutes Mr. Stewart and Jackson want you to meet them infront of your house to be taken to the hospital."

"Alright…bye!" Then she hung up.

Oliver hung up and put his cell phone in his pocket and headed into the room. "Hey Miley…Your dad and your brother Jackson are coming…and so is Lilly." Then he took a seat next to her.

"What about my mom?" She asked.

_**A/N: Well that's chapter 12 for ya! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Questions

_**A/N: Here is chapter 13! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! ENJOY:D**_

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 13**

**Questions**

Oliver didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be the one to tell her about her mom, but I guess he had to. "Miley…um…I didn't want me to be the one to tell you this, but…your mom…died…when you were 10…I'm really sorry!"

Oliver could see Miley kinda get upset at this fact. "O…so…no mom…okay." Was all she could get out.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing her eyes getting filled with tears.

"Fine, I mean…how can you feel sad for long when you didn't even know her!" then with that tears poured out of her eyes. Oliver seeing this ran over to her and held her.

And for the next 10 minutes, Miley just sobbed on Oliver's shoulder. Then Robbie came in and saw she was upset. "Honey…its daddy." Her head then lifted off Oliver shoulder and went over to her dad to hug him. "Daddy…how did mom die?" She said as they hugged.

Robbie then looked over to Oliver who mouthed the words, "She asked about her mom and I told her she died." Robbie then backed away from Miley. "How bout you lay down and I'll tell ya." He took a seat next to the bed and Miley laid in her bed looking at her father for the answer to her question.

"Honey…your mother had cancer." He answered.

"O."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Robbie spoke up, "Anyway, hold up…JACKSON!" Robbie yelled calling for his son.

"Yea…dad," Jackson said entering the room.

"Son, get Lilly…and then you all can introduce yourselves to Miley." With that Jackson left the room, but not long after he came back with Lilly.

"Honey…this is your brother Jackson." Robbie said pointing to the dirty blonde headed boy in the room.

"Hey Miley." Was all Jackson said waving his hand a little to her.

"Hey." Then she turned to Lilly. "So…your Lilly…my other best friend." Miley said remembering what Oliver had told her.

"Yea, so Miley…how are you feeling?" Lilly asked kinda hesitant.

"I guess fine, except I can't remember anything, but besides that I'm okay."

"That's good."

"How bout we get home now, maybe that will jump start your memory." Robbie said.

"I hope." Miley said getting up from the bed and they all made their way to Robbie's car to head home.

The Stewart's House

They just gotten in the driveway and were making their way out of the car. "Okay, well…he is our house!" "Oliver and Lilly…how bout you take Miley to her room and tell her things about herself, and maybe about her career." He said.

"Right on it Mr. Stewart!" Lilly said and then Oliver, Lilly and Miley headed upstairs to her room.

"So…this is my room…" Miley said looking at her room.

"Yup!" Oliver said as he sat down on her bed.

"Okay…so can you guys tell me about myself?"

"Well…you were born on November 23rd…" Oliver started.

"You lived in Tennessee until you were 11 then you moved here in Malibu…" Lilly added.

"You are 13 years old and in 8th grade, and you go to Seaview Middle School." Oliver told Miley.

"Also Me and You both hate these two girl named Amber and Ashley." Lilly said.

"Why do we hate them?" She asked Lilly.

"Because they call me a loser and you a hillbilly, they do this 'ooo tsssss' thing that is really annoying, and they try to make our lived miserable everyday." Lilly answered.

"Okay…anything else?" Miley asked looking at her friends who were looking at each other.

"I guess I'll tell you the big secret" Oliver said. "You're a famous singer!"

"I'm a what?" Miley said with her mouth open.

"You're a famous singer and go by the name Hannah Montana!" Lilly said.

"Wait…why do I call myself Hannah Montana, when my name is Miley Stewart?" Miley asked with confusion.

"Well you call yourself Hannah Montana and wear a blonde wig so that you Miley Stewart can live like a normal kid." Oliver cleared up.

"Sounds simple enough."

"Wait let me show you something…" Lilly said grabbing Miley over to her closet.

"Why are we in my closet?" She asked puzzled.

"Cause behind you closet is your CLOSET!" She then pushed aside the Miley clothes and opened the Hannah Closet.

"What is this wonderful place?" Miley said looking at all the wonderful outfits and all.

"This is your Hannah Closet…you wear this stuff when your Hannah Montana mostly.

"O…well speaking of Hannah Montana, can I listen to my songs?"

"Sure!" Oliver said as they all went back to Miley's main room and he put her CD in the CD player and it started to play Best of Both Worlds.

"Whoa, this is me!" Miley said shocked, she couldn't believe who she was hearing was her.

"Yea." Oliver said looking at Miley. _God is she beautiful. And god how do I want to kill that kid and his father for doing this to her and wrecking everything!_

"Oliver…are you okay?" Miley asked him, as he came back from his thoughts.

"Um…yea…I gotta go, but how bout we all meet at the rock at noon." Oliver suggested.

"Um…I guess so…bye Oliver…cya tomorrow I guess." She then waved goodbye and he left her room.

Lilly thinking she probably had no clue on where the rock they were talking about was said, "Don't worry, I'll come by tomorrow and take you there with me."

With relief Miley replied, "Ok…thanks!"

"No problem…well I'm going to go too, so I'll be here around 11:30 tomorrow morning…cya bye!" Then Lilly left too.

Miley then got bored and made her way downstairs and found her dad in the kitchen. "Hey dad," Sitting up on the stool.

"Hey Bud!"

"Bud?" She repeated not knowing what it meant.

"It's a nickname I call you sometimes." Robbie clarified.

"O."

"Did Oliver and Lilly tell you about your career?"

"Yea…they seem like really nice people!" Miley said with a smile.

"They are…and they care a lot about you!"

"Well I'm getting tired soooo I'm going to head off to bed…maybe my memory will come back tomorrow." She said hopefully.

"Well I hope…goodnight bud!"

"Goodnight!" With that Miley went upstairs and went to bed.

_**A/N: Okay there was chapter 13! I went passed my other story! So anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS:D**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Rock Gathering

_**A/N: Hey everyone…sorry about not updating in awhile, but I had a lot going on and people were reviewing my other story more, so I was updating that one. So here is chapter 14 ENJOY:D**_

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 14**

**The Rock Gathering**

Miley woke up the next morning annoyed that she still had no memory. "I guess I should get ready for today," She said to herself as she got up from her bed to get ready.

When she was done getting ready she headed downstairs to the kitchen where her dad was.

"Hey dad." She said entering the kitchen.

"Good mornin bud!" then the phone rang and Robbie answered it. After hanging up he said, "Lilly in 20!"

"What?" Miley asked not knowing what was going on. Jackson then opened the door and Miley was walking towards the door to see who was coming.

"MOVE MILEY!" Jackson shouted. Then Miley moved right in time as Lilly came in.

"Hey Miley…you ready?" Lilly said getting off her skateboard.

"Do you always do that?" She asked referring to her entrance.

"Only when I have my skateboard, now let's go!" She said taking Miley's arm and dragging her to the rock.

When they got to the rock Oliver was not there yet so Lilly and Miley started to talk.

"So…While we wait for Oliver…how are you?"

"Fine I guess…"

"What do you think about me?"

"I think you're cool, funny, and a nice person I guess."

"Cool…Cool, what about Oliver?"

"Well…he's cool…really nice and funny…and he's really cute!" But as soon as she said cute she asked Lilly, "If I had my memory would I think of him like that?"

"Well…" But before she could talk Oliver came and interrupted saying, "Hello ladies…Smokin Oken is here!"

"Smokin Oken?" Miley said with a confused face.

"It's a nickname he gave himself!" Lilly clarified

"Ok...so Smokin Oken…why did we meet you here?"

"Well…this is where you told me you were…" They Oliver goes into a whisper, "Hannah Montana."

"O…ok."

"See Oliver loved Hannah Montana so we came up with a plan to scare him off by you chewing gum obnoxiously at him."

"Chewing Gum? Wow that's scary!" She said sarcastically.

"It is for me! I've hate gum ever since I was a little kid, it freaks me out!" Oliver explained. "But the plan didn't work…cause I was too in love with Hannah Montana, but then you told me you Miley Stewart were Hannah Montana."

"Then he fainted." Lilly pointed out.

"Took that well didn't you!" Miley said. "Well Lilly when did I tell you I was Hannah Montana?"

"Well I found out see, me and Oliver were sneaking into your dressing room, so when I was in there I notice you had this bracelet on your wrist that looked like the one I gave you Miley Stewart not long before the incident and then you told me everything." Lilly told Miley.

"O."

"Hey I'm getting hungry…let's go back to your house Miley for lunch it's closer." Oliver said.

"Ok I guess." And with that the three of them made their way to Miley house.

_**A/N: Hey do I hoped you liked it! Kinda boring chapter, but drama will occur soon! So REVIEW PLEASE! 5 reviews shall get me in the mood to write!**_


	15. AN

_**A/N: Hey guys, not trying to be mean, but I am getting hits on my stories but no reviews. I like to at least get 5 reviews on each chapter and I currently have 4 for the last chapter, so can you guys review cause I only update when I get 5 or more reviews. I just want to know if you guys are liking my story, cause it's the weekend and this is the best time for me to update, so PLEASE if you like my story review. :D**_


	16. Chapter 15: Fight

_**A/N: Thankies to those who reviewed! Here is chapter 15. ENJOY:D**_

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 15**

**Fight**

When they got there Lilly and Oliver headed to the kitchen to make sandwiches while Miley just sat on the couch.

"Hey Miley! The sandwiches are done!" Lilly yelled to Miley from the kitchen.

"Nah, its okay…I'm not that hungry."

"Why not?" Oliver asked her coming into the living room.

"Cause I'm too stressed and upset over this memory thing." She was now getting upset. This whole situation was finally getting to her fully.

Oliver then went over to her and sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Now Miley didn't mind this since she sorta had a thing for him, and also since she just needed someone to hold.

"It's alright Miley, you will get your memory back I know you will." Then not realizing she wasn't the same Miley he hugs her tighter and kisses her on top of the head.

Miley jumped out from Oliver's embrace and yelled, "What the heck was that?"

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You kissed my…head!"

"I was just comforting you!" He yelled back.

"Or trying to take advantage of the situation since I don't have a memory!"

"How could you think that Miley?" Oliver asked he astonished.

"You Oliver told me we were best friends, and that was all, nothing more, right?"

"But we were on the way to become something more!"

"What?...What are you talking about?"

"Before you got hit and lost your memory, we kissed!" Then he lowered his voice to say, "Miley I love you, and I think you felt the same."

Miley couldn't deal with all of this happening and she said the only thing that came to mind, "Well…I do NOT feel the same way! I DON'T love you!"

When Oliver heard these words come out of Miley's mouth you can see he was hurt. "Well…fine…you know what…find your memory without me! Goodbye!" With that he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Lilly who was watching the whole thing couldn't believe what happened. She then saw Miley who seemed so confused. "Miley…are you okay?"

"Lilly…did I really like Oliver, you know when I had my memory?"

"You were crazy about him." She answered.

"O Lilly! What have I done?" She said hiding her face in her hands.

"I don't know, but you have to do something about it."

"Like what? He won't talk to me!"

"Make him!"

"I'll try, but there ain't no guarantees."

"Well…here!" Lilly then picked up a bag Oliver had brought over and forgot to take. "Tomorrow go over to his house and give him his bag and then while you're over there talk to him about this."

"Good idea, but except one thing! I don't know where he lives!" She yelled.

"Well I'll come over and take you there." "What in here anyways?" She said then opened the backpack looked in it. "Hmmm…Towel, bathing suit, sunscreen, sun glasses, the-OMG! He has his 'Love' Book in here!"

"What's so special about his 'Love' Book?" she asked confused.

"I've read this thing and in here he talks all about you! He has some entries in here around the back that has memories of you guys, so how bout you read this tonight and maybe something will jog this memory for you." "Well I gotta go, but I'll be here around 11am to pick you up to take you to Oliver's"

"Alright, I'll read this now I guess, cya tomorrow I guess then!"

"Cya!"

_**A/N: Okay so is everything going to be okay between Oliver and Miley? Will Miley ever get her memory back! Tune into the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D**_


	17. Chapter 16: Love Book Entries

**_A/N: Alrighty…here is the next chapter! I'm sooo sorry for making you guys wait for ever for this, but you know high school is becoming a pain! Lol! Well ENJOY! This chapter is basicly entries:D_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 16**

'**Love' Book Entries**

Miley then went up to her room and opened the 'Love' Book!

_Woah, he really does love me! _She thought to herself as she read the poems and all. _Now to find those entries. _She was skimming the book when she came across them. _AHA! Found them! _

Dear Book Miley,

From the looks of the name I called you by, you can tell I've found a new love, but this one is way different somehow. I've only known her a day and she is on my mind and I can't stop thinking about her. I think I could actually like her more than Hannah Montana, I know crazy right, but I think she might be better than her. But I'm probably just a dork in her eyes.

Smoken Oken

Dear Miley,

Today I found out the wonderful Hannah Montana is the amazing Miley Stewart! My 2 loves are actually one. When she told me I fainted, but I could not believe what I was experiencing, I mean now I like her more! Then after I recovered from my fainting we talked a bit and we hugged. I didn't want to let go, but I didn't want her to know I liked her so after she asked me if I felt anything, I replied no and said it was a bit awkward. I just couldn't tell her, cause I know she doesn't like me and I don't want to lose the friendship we have.

Oliver

Dear Miley,

Today Miley told me this girl Becca Wellers liked me. The only reason I'm actually going to ask her out is because she is the only one that likes me. Miley probably will never like me the way I do for her and I need to get my mind off of Miley and maybe Becca can do that. I just hope good comes from this.

Ollie Trolley

Dear Miley,

I asked Becca out today. Miley and Lilly helped. Miley fixed my hair, and Lilly was supposed to give me that stuff you spray in your mouth to make it smell good, but instead I got perfume. Blah I can still taste the perfume still.

The Triple O

Dear Miley,

Today Miley told me Becca was going to break up with me and after seeing Becca in the cafeteria holding another guy's hand, I got pretty mad at her. I mean who likes to be told someone likes you then the next day you find out they want to dump you. Well I decided I would dump her before she dumped me, so when me and her are at the beach I'm just about to dump her when Miley comes out of nowhere in a chicken suit. Then Miley tells me not to dump her and then Becca hears her, and then Miley blurts out that she knew Becca told Hannah Montana that she was going to dump me, so then Becca wanted to know how she knew that, then she hid behind me for me to explain. I can up with this lame excuse that she could read minds, then she just told Becca that she stole her PCA from her gym locker, then she asked her why she would do that. Man this girl asks to many questions. Anyway I thought I might have a little fun with this and I slowly turn around to Miley and say to Becca, cause she is in Loove with me! It was actually quite funny, but I wish she would of see the in my eyes how much I want her to actually be in love with me. Well I'm still going out with Becca, I guess that's a good thing.

Oliver

Dear Miley,

Well Lilly found you today. Miley has been acting strange lately. Anyway I broke up with Becka today and I went to see Miley's Concert. When I was there backstage Lilly was talking to me about Miley and she came up with a plan to be her secret admirer. It's not a bad idea, I mean I did agree. Well I have to figure what to write for her poem.

Smoken Oken

Dear Miley,

Well after a couple of days of doing this secret admirer stuff for Miley she found out. She was getting mad at me cause I was hiding something from her which was being her secret admirer. Anyway she pushed me into my lockers and the note I was going to give her fell out and she read it from her reaction she didn't seem to like me. I couldn't deal with it so I ran to the rock to think, when Miley came besides me. We were talking then we sorta just KISSED! Then she tried to tell me something, but that got in the way cause she got hit with a baseball. She was knocked out and they had to call the ambulance. The whole thing made me almost cry seeing the girl I love in that condition. When we got to the hospital the doctor looked at her and all and then told me she would might lose her memory for a couple of days or longer. Unfortunately she did lose her memory. I just got home from her house, Lilly and I were helping her remember things.

Oliver Oken

"Wow!" Was all Miley could say after she read some of the entries. "Well time for bed…hope tomorrow goes well!" With that she laid down in bed dreaming and hoping the next day she would have her memory.

_**A/N: Hey guys, again I'm sooo sorry for having you guys wait this long, but this has been the only day I didn't have that much hw so yea. Will Miley get her memory back? Will Miley and Oliver ever be friends again? Tune in the next chapter! 5 reviews please:D**_


	18. Chapter 17: Sorry

_**A/N: Sorry for keeping you wait! High school sucks! But I try to update as much as I can! ENJOY chapter 17! R&R:D**_

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 17**

**Sorry**

Miley woke up the next morning still with no memory. So she decided to get ready since she was going to talk to Oliver. After she got ready she went downstairs to wait for Lilly. After a couple minutes Lilly came.

"Ready Miley?"

"Yea…" _I guess_

Lilly then took her and Miley to Oliver's house. "Well here it is," She said pointing to the house in front of them. "Well you go up there and talk, and I'll be at Rico's."

Miley nodded and headed up to his door. She slowly made her way down the path, up the porch steps to the door. She took a deep breath and then knocked.

"Hold On!" Oliver said from inside. Then Oliver opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked Miley harshly.

"You…You left your bag at my house." She said holding up the bag.

"Well thank-you…now goodbye!" he said to her as he was about to slam the door in her face.

"Wait…Oliver!" Miley said as she put her hand up against the door to prevent him from shutting it.

"What Miley?" He asked with annoyance and anger.

"Can we talk?" She pleaded.

"Talk away." He said pointing to the furniture on the porch.

After sitting on the porch a awkward silence fell between them until Miley spoke up. "Oliver…I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday…"

Oliver interrupted her, "Miley you just didn't hurt me, you broke my heart! I mean I know if you had your memory you wouldn't have said those things, but it still came from you."

"I'm really sorry Oliver it's just that I do think you're a great guy and I think I know why I liked you, but you to remember at that point I only knew you were my best friend Oliver.

"Well I'm sorry for putting you in that situation." "I should of left you alone and…"

Miley then puts her index finger on his lips. "No…you were being a good friend and don't think I didn't enjoy being hugged…" She blushed a bit, "But when you kissed my head I was just thinking, 'would the real Miley like this?' Then you told me you loved me and I might of loved you too. For all I knew you could have been lying to me, but Lilly later told me that you weren't and now I'm here to ask for your forgiveness."

"Well…I don't know!" he said with a smirk Miley playfully hit him in the arm. "Okay, Okay…I forgive you, but only if you forgive me."

"Deal! Cause I need your help."

"I'll do what I can!" Then they both went in for a hug.

"Oliver?"

"Yea…"

"I don't know, but hugging you feels great!" "I don't want you to let go of me yet."

"Me either…but we have to eventually."

"Let's wait till then." Miley replied.

"As much as I would love to keep hugging you…I think we should let go before Lilly falls out of my tree over there."

They let go and Miley looks over to the tree to find a dangling Lilly. A laugh escapes between the two. "O…ok!"

_**A/N: So how did you like it? It's not over yet! So REVIEW 4 MORE! 5 should do the trick:D**_


	19. Chapter 18: Still in Love

_**A/N: Hey guys! OMG School is taking so much time…I had free time today so I was like let me update Our Love Never Dies, cause tomorrow would be too hard, so please R&R! ENJOY:D**_

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 18**

**Still in Love**

Miley and Oliver made their way to the hanging Lilly.

"Lilly what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Just hanging around!" Lilly replied with a smirk.

"Well Lilly just jump down…we got you." Miley instructed.

"Ok, but you better catch me!" Lilly the was caught by Miley and Oliver as they all collapsed on the ground.

"Now what were you doing in my tree?" Oliver asked.

"Yea you said you were going to Rico's…" Miley added.

"Well I just wanted to see how it would go, so I climbed the tree so you wouldn't see me, then I slipped and started hanging, then you guys saw me and now we're here." Lilly explained.

"Ok, whatever…let's go to the beach." Oliver said.

And then Miley, Oliver, and Lilly made their way to the beach.

"Hey I'm going to get a drink, want anything guys?" Oliver asked.

"No I'm good Oliver…" Miley replied.

"Yea I'm fine Oliver," Lilly answered as her and Miley were still making their way to the ocean. "Sooo…from the tree it looks like things were heating up!"

Miley blushed, "Yea, I didn't want him to let go!" Lilly then smiled at Miley. "I guess memory or not, I Love Him," Miley continued.

"I guess your love for each other never dies…" Lilly said.

"I guess so…"

"Well here comes your prince charming now…" Lilly said as she saw Oliver make his way over to the girls.

"Hey…I'm back…" Oliver said sitting in between Lilly and Miley.

"And I'm leaving! Bye guys!" Lilly then left.

"So…" Oliver started.

"What did you get to drink?" Miley asked.

"A Tropical Strawberry Smoothie…It's really good…wanna try?"

"Sure…" Miley then took a sip and gave it back to Oliver. "MMMM that is good!"

Oliver then laughs at Miley. "What! Why are you laughing?" Miley asked confused.

"You have…smoothie on you…" Then Oliver laughed again while she tried to wipe off the smoothie unsuccessfully. "Here let me…" Oliver then wiped away the smoothie from her face. After Oliver took the smoothie off her face they both smiled at each other as they gazed into each other's eyes.

They both leaned in and shared a soft kiss, but Oliver then pulled away fast. "O, Sorry Miley! I did it again, but worse…"

Miley interrupted him, "Oliver…shut up!" She then pulled him in for another kiss which once again was broke by Oliver.

"I don't understand, I mean…" Oliver started.

"Oliver…I love you!"

"You do? Really? But yesterday…"

"What does this tell ya?" Miley then kisses him for the 3rd time, but this time Oliver didn't break it off he enjoyed the feeling of knowing Miley loved him again. After what seemed forever to them, they broke away.

"Wow! Well I think you should get home, but let me walk you home."

"Alright." Miley and Oliver then got up from the sand and walked to Miley's house hand in hand.

When Miley and Oliver got to the door Miley turned to Oliver, "I had a great time today!"

"Me too!"

They went in for a short, but passionate kiss. When they broke away they immediately fell into each other's arms for a hug. Miley then whispered into Oliver's ear, "Thank-you for being here for me."

"No problem." He hugged her tighter, "I will always be here for you because…I Love You!"

"I Love You too Oliver." Miley then gave Oliver another goodnight kiss, they exchanged goodbyes and Miley went inside, up to bed.

**_A/N: Okay so how was the chapter? 2 more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews will get a new chapter and I'll update when ever I can:D_**


	20. Chapter 19: Flashback Dreams

**_A/N: okay guys…here is Chapter 19 it really long and I don't have all the episodes in here, but I couldn't find sites that had all of one scene so yea…the next chapter is the last one!!! PLEASE R&R:D_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 19**

**Flashback Dreams**

-----Flashback-----

"Come on Miley…you will love kindergarten…just give it a chance!" Robbie said.

"Ok daddy…I love you!" A 5 year old Miley said to her father as she went into her classroom.

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"Come on…you almost got it!" Jessica said to her daughter. (Jessica is the name I give Miley' Mom)

"There you go…you're a pro!" Robbie said to Miley.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm riding a bike!" Miley said with a huge smile.

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

Miley and Jackson were in the Hospital's waiting room. Then Robbie came out. "Um Jackson…Miley…your Mom…got worse and she might not make it…"

"NOOOOO!" Miley screamed as tears were pouring out.

Then the doctor came in, "Mr. Stewart…I'm terribly sorry, but she just passed away…"

Jackson then held his sister for comfort, "It's alright Miley…she's in a better place were there isn't any pain."

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

Robbie came in Miley's Room, "Guess who is going to be a singer!"

"NO WAY!!" Miley shouted and hugged her dad.

"I'm glad, but since we want this we have to move to Malibu."

"What? Why?"

"So Hannah Montana can be really famous!"

"Hannah Montana?"

"Well I thought you might of wanted to live a normal life so I'm giving you a stage name and a blonde wig disguise to do so."

"Awesome! I'm going to be famous…I'm going to be famous!"

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"Dad! I'm done packing so I'm heading to the beach!" Miley yelled to her dad

"Alright, be careful though!" Robbie yelled back.

Miley was walking on the beach looking at the ocean when she ran into a boy about her age. "I-I'm sooo sorry…I wasn't paying any attention!"

"It's alright…um…I-I'm Oliver." He said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Miley." She said shyly while shaking his hand.

"So are you new here?"

"Um…yea."

"Hey Oliver…com-Hey who are you?" Lilly asked.

"I'm Miley…I'm new here."

"O well I'm Lilly…want to hang out with us?"

"I don't want to intrude or anything."

"You won't…its fine…Please Come!" Oliver asked her.

"Fine…" Miley said giving in.

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

Miley stands behind the coat rack and moves clothes in front of her face so Lilly can't see her. "I just wish Miley were here." Lilly said

"Uh, Miley, who's Miley, I don't know Miley, that's a strange name." Miley said fast.

"O she's my best friend." Miley then spreads the clothes on coat rack and steps through it, then she runs to the door and opens it "Right! well then, why don't you go get her."

"Oh, great idea, I'll call her." Lilly said taking out he cell phone.

Miley says, "No! You know, cell phones don't really work in here, it has to do with the walls and the cement and…" Then Miley's Hannah phone rings. "OK they must've fixed it."

Lilly mouth dropped, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"uh uh uh uh No! I'm talking to you that would be rude… Ok she's not home!" Then Miley closes Lilly's cell phone.

"Wow, that was weird." Lilly said referring to the cell phone

Miley then grabs a picture of herself "Uh, why don't I just give you and autograph for her."

Oliver then climbs in the window, "What about me, I'm the one who loves you!" Oliver then saw her face with the pie on it, "Your much paler in person"

"Yeah, and you know what, gosh it was real fun meetin' you guys but I really gotta go."

"Wait! can't I shampoo and condition your beautiful blonde hair?" Oliver asked

"No, but you can take this towel." Miley throws the towel over to Oliver.

"Hannah Montana's towel!" Then he falls out the window, "it's ok, none of my blood got on the towel!"

"Well, I guess i'm leaving too." Lilly said heading slowly to the door.

Miley motions her out the door "ok!"

"Without even a towel as a souvenir."

"buh bye!"

"Nothing but my memories, which will fade, too, too, quickly."

Miley then gave in, "All right all right! Here!" Miley hands Lilly her scarf

"Oh my gosh! The actual scarf you wore on the actual stage!"

Hannah goes to give her an autograph "I can't believe- Hey I have a lucky bracelet just like that! I loaned it to my best friend yesterday. Of course mine says Lilly on the back..." She looks at the back of the bracelet, "Just like that."

Lilly then wipes the pie off Miley's face to reveal that Miley is indeed Hannah, "Ta Da!" Miley says.

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"What if one friend loved another friend, but didn't get loved back? Then things would get all weird and uncomfortable and the friends couldn't be friends anymore, and there is nothing more important than our friendship Oliver" Miley said

"Oh Man you love me!" Oliver said

"Eeww no, I mean I do love you, but as a brother or a pet fish, you know, I'd cry if I had to flush you down the toilet but I don't want to kiss you." She said in disgust.

"That's a relief because, your my buddy, and I think Hannah and you could wind up being close friends."

Then cuts in, "Closer than you think." Miley then gives her a death glare.  
Miley stares at her

"Great! Once Hannah and I are together we'll have you over for some Su-shi! Yeah!"

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

Miley and Oliver hug after Miley told Oliver her being Hannah Montana. "Anything?" Miley asked"

"No, in fact this is kinda awkward." Oliver said as they broke apart.

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"This is awesome, the store even made a mannequin of me!" Miley exclaimed

"That's not a mannequin, that's a Hannequin miss Montanaquin!" Lilly said

"Oh No!"

"What? That was cutequinn!" Lilly stated

"No, my dad's shopping for my birthday present."

"You're right! All that dress needs is a bonnet, and a sheep, and you're Little Bo Geek!"  
"I love the man, but I don't think he should be allowed in the teen department with a credit card."

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"Miles, Iceberg right behind you." Robbie pointed out to Miley who was talking about him.

Miley turned around to find Oliver, "Oliver I was just..."

Oliver then interrupted her, "Bailing on me?"

"No, I was only thinking about bailing on you, it's different!"

"You said I was the titanic!" Then he heads his way out the door.

"No, not the ship, THE VERY SUCCESSFUL MOVIE! You made like a million dollars!" He then shuts the door behind him and Miley turns to her dad, "All right daddy we need to work on a new warning signal!"

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"Because that's what you wrote Hannah Montana! Op!" Miley just then realized what she said.

"How did you know that?" Becca asked confused.

Miley then goes behind Oliver, "How did I know that? How did I know that? How did I know that?!"

"Because...you read minds!" Oliver said trying to help.

"Seriously, I don't read minds, that's ridiculous. I... read your PDA which I stole from your gym locker." Miley fibbed to Becca.

"Why would you do that?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm a baaaad chicken." Miley replied.

"And because she's in love with me." Oliver added.

"What?" Miley said.

"Yes, you don't have to hide it anymore! Face it! You were nearly driven mad by the thought of me in the arms of... another women!"

"Okay... what he said, but with less feeling."

"She's been in love with me for years, a deep, needy..."

Miley then interrupts Oliver, "Okay, she gets it!"

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"Hi Five!" Miley says putting her hand up, Lilly misses Miley's hand and slaps Miley on forehead and knocks her down. Then Lilly's cell phone rings.

"Answer your phone before you hurt somebody else!" Miley shouted.

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"So, who's the mastermind behind this operation?" Robbie asked Miley referring to them painting over the zit on the billboard.

"Okay... Jackson made me do it!"

"WHAT?" Jackson asked astonished.

Miley then takes out a paintbrush from her dad's pocket, "Dad, why do you have a paintbrush?"

"Jackson made me do it!" Robbie said imitating Miley.

"And I repeat... WHAT?" Jackson asked again.

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

Lilly elbowed Miley in her side. "Ow! What?"

"Oliver said hi to you!"

"O…sorry…Hey Oliver, sorry I was just thinking."

"Ok, whatever, want to go in the water guys?" Oliver asked.

"Um…Sure!" Miley answered.

"Um…Miley…You coming?" Oliver asked.

"O YEA! I mean… yes."

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"Hey, so Where's the notes?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Lets just say…I didn't take good notes!"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked all confused.

Miley confessed, "I was staring at Oliver like the whole class period and Look at my notebook!"

After Lilly looked at Miley's notebook she said, "Wow! You have it bad!"

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

Miley opened her locker to find a note fell out of it. She picked it up and started to read it.

Dear Miley,

When I see you down the hall

I stare at you in awe

You have beauty like no other

I don't want another

You put a smile on my face by just being near

It's been like this all year!

From,

Your Secret Admirer

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"Another one! Sweet!" She then opened up the note. It read:

Dear Miley,

I love your dark eyes,  
And your hair,  
I love your smile,  
And the way that you care.

You came into my life  
And made me complete  
Each time I see you  
My heart skips a beat.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

Dear Miley,

You make me feel special,  
You make me feel new,  
You make me feel loved,  
With everything you do.

My eyes light up when you enter a room.  
I smile when we are together.  
No matter how bad things are,  
You always make them better.

I love the way you can make me laugh  
For absolutely no reason at all.

I hope that one day you'll come to realize,  
How perfect you are when seen through my eyes.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback-----

"OLVIER…OSKAR…OKEN!" "You tell me now!" Then she slightly pushes him and he hits the lockers. And then as he hit the locker, the poem falls out of his pocket.

Miley then realized something fell out of his pocket and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Miley can I please have that?"

"Is this the 'homework'?" Miley asked with anger still in her voice.

Oliver couldn't do anything now, she was going to read it no matter what so he nodded and said in defeat, "…yes."

"Let's see it then." She opened the note and started reading it. He eyes went wide eyed and her jaw dropped. Miley had finished reading it, then looked at Oliver and said, "You?"

"Yea…Miley…" Then Miley interrupted him saying, "You?" She was so surprised that You was the only thing she could say.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Oliver shouted then ran out of the school, and off to somewhere.

-----End Flashback-----

-----Flashback----

"I just wanted to let you know, I was really shocked that my secret admirer was you…I didn't even think you liked me." "But I'm glad you were the one writing the poems."

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Really…Oliver…those poems made me feel so loved and happy!"

"Well good cause they were supposed to make you smile."

"Miley…I don't know how you feel about me, but I like you…A LOT!"

"Well…I like you A LOT too." They both smiled. Then they leaned in to kiss.

They broke after a couple of seconds.

"Sooo…"

"Ummm…Oliver…"

"Yea…"

"I felt a lot of…" BAM!!!!!

-----End Flashback-----

Miley shot up from her bed. "Woah!" "Ow…why do I have such a bad headache!" She then rubbed her head.

_**A/N: YAY!! She got her memory back…finally! Well this is the longest chapter I have ever had! Next Chapter will be the last! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews equal the end of my story:D**_


	21. Chapter 20: Ending

**_A/N: Hey guys! Okay to all of you who reviewed any of my chapters…you guys are awesome! ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! TearTear_**

**Our Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 20**

**Ending**

"Hey Miles…are you okay?" Robbie said coming into her room.

"Yea…I'm fine, but how did I get to bed, the last thing I remember was being on the beach with Oliver."

Robbie realizing what she said, Robbie said, "Sing some of Best of Both Worlds!"

"What? Why?" Miley asked confused.

"Just do it please…" Robbie pleaded.

"Fine…

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out,take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both You know the best of both worlds."

"YES! You know it!" Robbie yelled in excitement.

"Well shouldn't I…" Miley said.

"Honey for the past few days you haven't had your memory…"

"What! O man…what about Oliver and Lilly what did they do?"

"They helped you throughout all of this just like me and Jackson."

"And Oliver helped you with your kissin last night…" Jackson said butting into the conversation.

Miley blushed a bit, "Shut up Jackson!" Jackson just laughed and headed out of her room. "Well let me call them, we are probably be at the beach dad, okay?"

"Fine…"Robbie then left and Miley called Oliver and Lilly telling them to meet her at the rock. She would tell them there.

When Miley got to the rock Oliver and Lilly were already there.

"Hey Guys!" Miley greeted.

"Hey Miles!" Lilly and Oliver greeted back.

"So what did you want us here for…" Oliver asked.

"Well my dad said for the past few days I haven't had my memory, so I guess I'm here to say…I have my MEMORY BACK!"

"That's great Miley!" Lilly said running up to her and hugging her.

"Miley that's wonderful!" Oliver said as he ran up to her and then hugged her twirling her around. "I'm so glad the real Miley is back…I've missed her soo much!" Miley smiled at Oliver's words.

"So what happen during all of this, was everything cool between all of us?"

"Well mostly, but the other day you and Oliver got in a fight, but yesterday you fixed that up!" Lilly said.

"Okay good, cause I wouldn't want either of you to be mad at me!" "Lilly do you mind if I talk to Oliver alone for a second?"

"No it's fine…I'll be at Rico's" Then Lilly left.

"So Oliver…What happen to me? Why did I loose my memory?"

"Well you got hit by a baseball." Oliver answered.

"O well what was the fight we had, that Lilly was talking about?"

"Umm…you were getting upset over not having your memory, and you know me…I can't stand to see you sad, went to comfort you, and I kinda kissed the top of your head and you freaked out, but don't worry we made up!"

"Good! Oliver are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Well we never made it official, after we kissed the first time, I want to be your boyfriends, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of Course I wouldn't want anything else!" They hugged.

"You know what's weird…yesterday you told me you loved me, even though you didn't have your memory."

Miley smiled, "I guess Our Love Never Dies." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"And I hope it never does…" Oliver added.

Then they shared another kiss, but this one was longer and more passionate. After their kiss they then went hand and hand to catch up with Lilly.

**THE END**

_**A/N: TearTear It's over! PLEASE REVIEW! Adios!**_


End file.
